


【勋兴】《质子》4

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 4





	【勋兴】《质子》4

质子

文/夏序清和草未歇

4

窗外黑黢黢的，外头树影落不到窗上。风声呼呼听得真切，张艺兴才醒过来，只觉得风从被角往进来灌，伸手轻轻拉了一下被子重新盖好。  
只不过睡意一下子随着动作褪去，他约莫着天大概是快亮了，眼睛依旧是盯着窗扇看，像是能看出什么别的景致似的。

炉里的熏香像是尽了，屋角的烛火随着昨夜旖旎一并快要燃尽，活色生香大概只在夜里存活了一下，天色将亮未亮的时候最是难耐，四周是冷的，空落落的。  
吴世勋均匀的呼吸在身后，骨节分明的大手轻轻搭在张艺兴的腰上。张艺兴不敢大幅度的活动，害怕惊动了吴世勋醒来。  
他低头看了眼吴世勋的手，没有回头，吴世勋的脸就蓦地在眼前浮了出来。

他第一次见吴世勋，是隔着纱的。  
彼时的张艺兴，颠簸了大半个月才到了北朝。  
大抵是上了路，被送来做质子的事实才逐渐真切了起来。  
在南朝时，他做皇子是庸庸碌碌最不起眼的那一个。母亲身为侧室，一辈子都在教他收敛锋芒才能无灾无难。  
哪知一朝遭此大难。  
在马车上看着城门越来越远时，张艺兴想，果然最是无情帝王家，哪怕最无用的人也要用一己之身换来百姓几年安稳。

张艺兴坐在马车里，远远看着吴世勋在马上，那是传说中北朝那位，接受“战果”的君主，而自己，不过是吴世勋的战利品之一。  
张艺兴原本充满好奇的向外张望，来时他一直猜想将南朝打的节节败退的皇帝，吴世勋的长相。待到看真切的时候，却愣了愣。

吴世勋那日穿了玄色的朝服，衣襟上有金线的纹绣。是晴好的一日，金线在光下闪耀，张艺兴忘记了到底是怎样的纹样。  
束发上嵌着红宝石，黑发像缎子一样披着一半，  
吴世勋的脸上带着如今看来一贯漫不经心的表情，是一切少年天子惯有的轻慢。他们年轻力壮，富有四海，合该有着这样睥睨众生的神情。

从前的猜想和这个人都不大相似。  
吴世勋完全不像他心里想的那样，彪悍魁梧。

吴世勋突然向这边看了过来，明明隔着纱，知道吴世勋看不到自己，张艺兴却还是迅速低了下头，害怕撞上吴世勋的目光。  
一颗心在腔子里狂跳，鬼使神差的，他只是觉得，一个久战沙场的人，真是长得漂亮了些。

窗外有轻轻的脚步声响起，张艺兴回了回神，知道是宫人开始为新的一日做准备，大概赵筠也快要来了。  
突然浮起的记忆让他觉得有些好笑，原来真是人不可貌相，单看长相哪能看出枕边这位暴虐的性子。  
张艺兴把手放在吴世勋的手背上，背紧紧挨在吴世勋的胸膛上。昨天想留下吴世勋时，原本想着明日愁来明日愁，一转眼，已经是明日了。

张艺兴还没来得及叹声气，腰上突然紧了紧，耳边还有气息，吹得他直缩脖子，“盖着大被，手还这么凉？”  
张艺兴没有回头，握着吴世勋的手更紧了些，“皇上给捂一捂？”  
只听得吴世勋轻笑了两声，把张艺兴拽着面向他，把张艺兴的双手掖到了他怀里，“暖不暖？”  
张艺兴把头轻轻靠在吴世勋胸口，抬头望住吴世勋，“那你凉不凉？”

吴世勋捏了一把张艺兴的小脸，有些恍惚。  
吴世勋得承认在第一次见张艺兴的之前，连他的长相都不得而知。  
召张艺兴入宫住进南苑，出于私心，一开始不过是征服欲作祟。不管是出于对南朝的作为不满而进行挑衅，还是对战利品的彻底占有。  
只不过耳闻这位南朝皇子生的漂亮，让他更是按耐不住罢了。

那夜一进内室看到张艺兴时，非礼之言涌上心头，只见张艺兴坐在堂内莫名像个新妇。  
脸蛋粉扑扑的，大概是因为太紧张一直不住舔唇，所以唇瓣看起来是粉红又鲜嫩的，让人想要探究一下是什么滋味。  
吴世勋每走近一点，就看到张艺兴身上抖得更厉害些。他走到桌前，牵起张艺兴的手，“抖什么？”  
张艺兴抬起头，吴世勋才看清了张艺兴那双湿漉漉的眼睛。手上用力了些，想要把张艺兴拉起来，就感觉到了来自张艺兴的抗拒。  
吴世勋脸色沉了下来，把张艺兴的手松开，拎起张艺兴的领子，径直把人扔进了床榻里。

张艺兴人还没有坐起来，吴世勋就坐了下来，一把抽掉了他的腰带。吴世勋伸手到张艺兴领口，外衣脱落，漏出里头一件绛色的单衣。  
张艺兴肤白，身上衣服衬着显得更剔透了一些。吴世勋欺身压上去，捏住张艺兴的下巴。哪知张艺兴狠狠推了自己一把，然后抓着他的胳膊狠狠咬了下来。  
吴世勋臂上一痛，看张艺兴脸上还有被自己捏住留下的指印子，一巴掌甩了过去，张艺兴从床上掉在地上，滚了几下。吴世勋皮肉破了，流出鲜血来，伏在地上的张艺兴唇边也沾了些血色。

吴世勋拧着浓眉坐在了床边，两人一高一低遥相僵持着。吴世勋把胳膊搁在膝盖上，扬了扬下巴，“你当朕不敢杀你么？”  
张艺兴不抬头，身子也不动。  
吴世勋起身，走到张艺兴身边，踩住了张艺兴的衣摆，“当然，你一人身死有什么所谓，也不在乎你的父母兄弟么？”  
张艺兴抬起了上身，衣服被拉散，头发也乱了，白皙的脸蛋肿起来了一些，眯了眯眼睛，“要杀便杀，你以为我会在乎生生将我推进火坑里的人么？”  
吴世勋弯下了腰，挡住了光，张艺兴周遭落下一片阴影，他拽住张艺兴的衣领，把人拽了起来，“想死？朕偏不让你死，活着的罪，你就生受着吧。”

张艺兴盯着吴世勋的眼睛，从吴世勋的瞳孔里，看到自己没有血色的苍白脸颊，像个失魂落魄的疯子。  
吴世勋把张艺兴抱了起来，再一次滚落在床上的时候，衣服已经快被剥得干净。  
吴世勋按着张艺兴的手，欺身在身下人腿间厮磨，嘴唇附在张艺兴耳边，“老实点儿，朕可不想敲掉你的牙。”  
衣料太厚，蹭到张艺兴的身上，嫩肉登时红了起来，他听着吴世勋突然哼笑了一声，“不过，让别人动手倒是无所谓的。”  
张艺兴的手被禁锢着挣脱不开，闻言愣了愣，一下子憋红了脸，不一会儿就红了眼。

身子袒露在陌生人前，被人拿捏把玩着，张艺兴有生以来还未曾如此。  
吴世勋粗砺的大手划过他的胸膛，握住了他的腰肢，他清晰的听到了吴世勋加重的呼吸声。  
张艺兴扬起了头，目光已经开始涣散，蓄了一层水，他强迫着自己忍住眼眶中的泪珠。

吴世勋的腰带上有玉，贴在身上的时候，激得张艺兴嘶了一声。他懵懵懂懂的感觉到身子被抬起，又被放了下去，随后那火热的躯体就贴了上来。  
吴世勋的手一路向下，张艺兴的腿被粗暴的分开，颤抖着身子闭上了眼。任人宰割的不安感席卷而来，他含着泪闭着眼，只能让自己别去看。

身后被入侵的异物感一涌一涌，下意识伸手抵住了吴世勋的胸口。还没有用力，胸前就一痛，茱萸被狠狠捏了一把，张艺兴睁开眼，看到吴世勋一脸阴沉的看着自己抵着吴世勋的手。  
张艺兴缩了一下胳膊，吴世勋的手指突然更深了些。张艺兴脸顿时皱了起来，才要重新闭了眼，却被吴世勋一把拉住坐了起来。  
两个人相对坐着，吴世勋的手指埋在他身体里，时不时抽插几下，张艺兴痛到觉得自己的心跳都随着吴世勋的动作在进行。

床帷外的烛火跳了跳，吴世勋抽出了手，抱着张艺兴坐起来了点，张艺兴感觉到一个坚硬炙热的东西抵在了自己上面。  
手也不知道摆在哪里，整个人无处可依，才侧过头去，就被吴世勋捏住下颌，把头正了过来。  
吴世勋嘴角是带着丝笑意的，眼神却冷冷的，“我要你看着。”

张艺兴太阳穴跳了跳，被吴世勋按着，一阵像是被撕裂的痛自下而上，噙了一晚的泪终于忍不住，顺着眼角流了下来。

吴世勋想到这里，忍不住把张艺兴往怀里拉了拉。张艺兴的鼻息拂过他的颈子，轻轻的，带着一丝丝热气。  
“皇上。”赵筠的声音准时在外头响了起来，吴世勋听到了，却不作声。  
张艺兴抓住了吴世勋的手臂，摇了摇，“陛下…”  
吴世勋闭着眼，拍了拍张艺兴的手，“知道了。”  
张艺兴坐了起来，看着吴世勋下床。吴世勋才穿好鞋要起身，衣襟却被张艺兴拉住。  
回头只见张艺兴低着头，“赵大人不会怪我坏了规矩吧？”  
吴世勋笑了笑，握住张艺兴的手，从自己衣服上拿开，“这宫里谁还能做得了朕的主？”

吴世勋一阵风似的出去了，留着张艺兴一个人坐在原地。过了半晌，张艺兴叹着气，起身披了件袍子，向着外面，“小庭。”  
小庭一溜烟跑了进来，“公子，现在洗么？”  
张艺兴点头，“备好水了么？我要沐浴。”

今天是个好天气，赵筠瞥了眼在轿撵上的吴世勋，很快把目光收回来。吴世勋一路上一言不发，他也不敢说话。  
昨夜皇上不去皇后宫里去，他急得满地打转。  
自己问了一句，吴世勋扔出来的佩刀还是没出鞘的，再聒噪，恐怕这会儿已经被拉去乱葬岗了。

“赵筠，一会儿让御膳房给皇后送早膳过去吧，说是朕的意思。”拐弯之前，吴世勋冷不丁冒出来这么一句。  
赵筠答应了一声，躲了躲，“陛下，不知道张公子那里也要送么？”  
吴世勋不说话，赵筠琢磨不透，快进大殿的时候，听得吴世勋脚步顿了顿，在前面对他说，“不用。”

张艺兴整个人都沉在浴桶里，温热的水让人觉得安全，不过，在水下，外面的世界看不太真切。  
张艺兴从水中探头出来，呼了一大口气。  
他一向觉得承欢之后的淤青碍眼，才抬了抬胳膊，就看到了。张艺兴叹了口气，把手臂又沉进了水里。  
身后火辣辣的，自己看不到，兴许是肿起来了。他不喜欢黏黏腻腻的感觉，每次却只敢在吴世勋走了之后再清理。

张艺兴抓住了浴桶的边缘，把头靠了上去。  
他觉得，自己如果是一尾鱼就好了。

这样的情绪没有维持太久，张艺兴突然像想起什么似的，从水里站了起来，跨了出去，披上衣服，在房间里四处翻找。  
“小庭，小庭。”  
张艺兴叫了两声，小庭闻声而来，“公子，怎么了？”  
张艺兴坐在凳子上，一手托着头，“那天我们收的桂花放到哪儿去了？”

tbc.


End file.
